


What Is Christmas?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Kisses, M/M, Venators, captains quarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rex finds out about Christmas. Unsure of what it's about, he decides to go ask his jetii, and boyfriend Anakin.





	What Is Christmas?

The war brought a lot of boring assignment's, ones such as guard duty for the Republic’'s supply lines. With such assignment's came the power of boredom. Such a thing could last for hours or months on end, all depending on whether or not the fleet or clones were needed for combat somewhere in the galaxy. 

 

Anakin, as he always is in his spare time is found under his starfighter. Tinkering and otherwise upgrading the fighter in whatever ways he can. Busy with an thruster link, his communicator flashes and beeped, warning him that someone needed to speak to him and startling him out of his wits. Bumping his head against the undercarriage, he cursed silently as he rolled out from underneath it and sit up rubbing his head where he hit it. stretching his arms, he groaned and looks himself over while letting out a disgusted noise. God. What a mess I’ve made of myself. I'll need a shower after this thats for sure and a new set of clothes while I'm at it. He thought to himself, grimacing as he examines the coating of grease, dust and who knows what else that his clothes, hair and body are completely covered in. 

 

Anakin flicks his wrist as he answers the call, bringing his tool box closer to him with the aid of the force.“Skywalker here, what do you need?”. Anakin asked plainly, his free hand searching through the tool kit blindly for something.

 

“General Skywalker, sir? I need to speak to you. It's rather important. Meet me in my quarters when you got a moment. No time to explain sir. Rex out.”

 

With the cut of the connection Anakin stood up, dusting himself off a little and grimacing at the texture of his clothes. He sounded nervous. What's he so nervous about?. Anakin thought and shook his head before heading for the one of the many doorways to the inside of the ship from the main hangar.

 

Moving throughout the ship, Anakin acknowledged the many clone troopers he encountered and excused himself any conversations that his troopers tried to get him involved in. 

 

Standing outside of Rexs quarters, Anakin hesitated to press the control button. What am I gonna find on the other side? I've never been to his quarters before.. also, what could be so important that he wanted to talk I'm his own private quarters to me about?. 

 

Deciding against his better judgement, he hit the command and stepped inside the room.

 

The room was a basic one. It had a king sized bed, a desk to store and work on paper work, a nightstand with a single photo placed on it and photos hung on the wall with shelves of clone troopers under his command and friends he's made over the years. 

 

The thing that surprised him was that there was a single photo of him and Rex embraced in each other's arms. One of the rare moments of open public affection that they agreed on sitting on the nightstand. 

 

“Anakin.”A voice said. 

 

Jumping slightly Anakin turned around, his head cockedto the side as he catches a glimpse of a figure standing in the doorway, a helmet tucked under his arms while the light makes his features hard to make out.

 

The figure takes a step forward, letting the door close. “Rex!” Anakin grins, taking a few steps forward and wrapping his arms around the man as he pulls him against his chest into a hug.

 

Rex himself lets out a low sigh of anticipation as he wraps his own arms around him, letting one of his rare smiles, at least to his men split his lips.

 

An everlasting silence stretched on. With just the two of them, they could do whatever they wished. Usually it ended up the same though. Them snuggling as closely as they could, relaxing and enjoying each other's scents, touch and the ever lasting love they shared between themselves. 

 

“I've missed you” Rex mumbled against Anakin's chest. 

 

“And I you.” Anakin whispered, placing a tender kiss on Rex’'s forehead before breaking the hug, smiling down at the smaller man as he whined at the break of contact. 

 

Anakin smirked at him when he tried to protest but he raised his hand, demanding silence. “We can do whatever you want after. After the campaign anyways.. But first, let's talk… Okay?” 

 

Rex’'s eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes, his hands shaking ever so slightly. A sign of his nervousness. Why's he so nervous? Is what he wants to talk about that bad?... It can't be. He would have said otherwise. So why is he showing signs of nervousness?. 

 

A deep breath, shuffle of the feet and a look in the eyes from Rex makes Anakin give him a reassuring smile. 

 

“What is Christmas?”

 

The question came out of the blue, stopping Anakin with his mouth halfway open as he blinked at Rex; unsure of how to answer such a thing. This isn't what he expected. He was expecting maybe something about their relationship or the health and care of his men. But this? This wasn't something he expected him to ask. Rex didn't seem interest in such things at least, that's what he had thought.

 

“What?” He asked, his voice surprised. 

 

Rex locked his jaw and stared hard into Anakin's eyes, demanding an answer from him right this instance. 

 

Anakin felt his back stiffen, his eyes flickering between Rex’'s and the wall as he rolled his heels. “Well Rex... it's a holiday where people gather, have a large feast and exchange gifts with one another..” Anakin said nervously, his hand scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“I.. see. And why do people do?” Rex asked with a raised eyebrow, his expression the same as before. 

 

“Because it's a good time to share time with people you care about about. To have a good time in general with them and enjoy a simple meal while in there company.” Anakin added with a little bit of fear. Rex was definitely acting strange. He had never seen this side of the man before. So demanding, so needing an answer like his life depended on it. But why? Why ask such a thing in such an confined space? And why know? Why not earlier?. 

 

“Ah okay.” Rex stated, running his hand down the back of his head “Well. Best get back to it. Who knows what the Umbaras will have waiting for us, sir. I better go prepare the men.”

 

Biting his lower lip, Anakin watched as Rex turned around, heading for thedoor. He debated going after him, after all he needed to know why he had asked such a thing. Deciding against his better judgement, he took a few steps forward as he extended his arm towards his captain debating what to say next “Rex. Wait.” 

 

His captain stopped,his back stiff as he looked over his shoulder with an raised eyebrow. 

 

Rex knew and Anakin knew that no matter how hard he tried, Rex couldn't hide his emotions from him. The moment he got told the details excitement boiled in him. The second he attempted to end the conversation determination like nothing else he had ever noticed flashed in his lover. The look in his eyes said more than his emotions could though. “I'm curious.. how come you're asking about this?” 

 

Rex didn't give any suggestions or even a hint of surprise at the question. Sighing he turned around and rubbed his neck with his free hand, getting as close to Anakin as he could. “Because.. I wanted to celebrate this new found holiday with you. It seemed like something I thought you would enjoy and.. we would be able to spend more time together than the odd occasions such as this.” Rex answered.

 

Anakin felt his eyes closing. The heat from Rex’'s breath was beginning to be a little too much for him to handle. Than again he could never control his emotions around the people he cared so deeply about. When his eyes opened again he found his mouth literal inches from Rex’'s. 

 

“It does seem interesting..” He added, his breathing speeding up as he ran a hand down his cheek. 

 

“Yeah?” Rex breathed.

 

“Yeah” He confirmed.

 

When their eyes locked Anakin felt his face heat up, his heart flutter and his body reacting without his consent. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against Rex, sparking a reaction out of both of them. 

 

Taking the lead, Rex wraps his arms around Anakin's neck and pulls him in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Their lips locking as they kiss again and again, the heat from their mouths driving there level of desire ever so higher. 

 

After several minutes of kissing Anakin breaks the connection, tilting his head to the side to catch his breath, his breathing coming out in short heavy gasps of air as his face was flushed red. Feeling a hand on his cheek, Anakin turns his head and is absorbed back into kissing, his mouth responding to Rex’'s. The taste of his lips on his was enough to drive him crazy, their bodies shivering in union. 

 

A slight press against his teeth and he's opening his mouth, he groans as his captains tongue explores his mouth and battles it out with his own, there hands massage and scratching against any exposed flesh they can get ahold of. 

 

While in the middle of there makeout session, Anakin realized this wasn't the time for such things. They had to prepare the men for combat and discuss other things before hand, such as strategy and how they would get the Christmas feast arranged.. 

 

So he breaks the kiss again, placing an hand on Rex’'s chest to prevent him from moving closet and to make sure he understands. Rex shoot him a confused look which quickly changes to realization as Anakin coughs a few times. “Ahem.. Probably isn't the best time to be doing this Rex. We.. got somethings to prepare for.” 

 

Rex quickly steps back, a blush rising to his face. “Uh.. right..” 

 

Anakin smiled weakly at him, hugging him again as he placed a Christmas pin on his armor and laughed ever so slightly. 

 

“What is so funny?” Rex asked, clearly confused. 

 

“You. And your obsession with Christmas. ” He replied, shaking as his laughter filled the sound proof room. 

 

Rex hummed an agreement, his half smile on his lips as they both shared another tender kiss.


End file.
